Camila Cabello
Karla Camila Cabello Estrabao (born March 3, 1997), better known as Camila Cabello, is a Cuban-born American singer and songwriter. She was a featured artist on Shawn Mendes' single, "I Know What You Did Last Summer" and also Señorita. Biography Camila Cabello is a founding member of the girl group Fifth Harmony. Born Karla Camila Cabello Estrabao in Cojimar, Cuba, Cabello moved to Miami, Florida at the age of six. Growing up in a Spanish-speaking environment (her mother is Cuban and her father is Mexican), she fostered her love of music by listening to Celia Cruz and Alejandro Fernández. At the age of 15, she auditioned for The X Factor in Greensboro, North Carolina. Even though she was eliminated (along with her four future groupmates), the judges brought her back. Simon Cowell combined the girls into a quintet and formed Fifth Harmony. Despite finishing in third place, they went on to be the most successful contestants from that season. Their debut EP, Better Together, was released in October 2013, with acoustic reworkings, Spanish versions (Juntos and Juntos Acoustic), and a remix album following a month later. Their debut single, "Miss Movin' On," was the highest-charting U.S. X Factor single at the time, a feat beaten only by each successive Fifth Harmony single. Their debut LP, Reflection, was released in early 2015, featuring the hits "Sledgehammer" (written by Meghan Trainor) and "Worth It," featuring rapper Kid Ink. While backstage on Taylor Swift's 1989 world tour, Cabello wrote a duet with Canadian singer/songwriter Shawn Mendes. "I Know What You Did Last Summer" was released in November 2015 and immediately hit the Billboard Top 20. Fifth Harmony's sophomore set, 7/27, was issued in 2016, supported by a world tour and the hit single "Work from Home." That same year, a duet with rapper Machine Gun Kelly, "Bad Things," made its slow climb toward the top of the Billboard singles chart, garnering Cabello her first Top Ten song as a solo artist. Soon after, on December 18, Cabello announced her departure from Fifth Harmony. Trivia *It is speculated that his song Why is about Camila. * "I Know What You Did Last Summer" was Camila's first collaboration out of Fifth Harmony. * Shawn Mendes and Camila met at a Taylor Swift concert. * Camila and Shawn have had to clear up dating rumours multiple times. * "Who Are You" is Shawn's favourite Fifth Harmony song. * Stitches is Camila's favourite song. * Shawn poured ice over Fifth Harmony for the Ice Bucket Challenge. * Shawn has been featured in many Fifth Harmony Takeovers. * Shawn pokes fun at Camila about the bow that she used to wear on the X Factor. * I Know What You Did Last Summer debuted at number 20 on the Billboard Top 100. * Shawn showed support to Camila whilst she was getting a lot of hate for being kicked out of Fifth Harmony. * Camila and Shawn reunited after not hanging out for a while in 2017 and posted pictures together on snapchat. * They covered Ed Sheeran's "Kiss Me", together Shawn posted it on his Instagram. Gallery Category:People Category:Singers Category:Females Category:Friends Category:Collaborators